


The Hero

by Lorii67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorii67/pseuds/Lorii67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is attacked and is saved by the Arrow she then finds herself drawn to him and so does he. However she does not know his identity but finds herself falling in love with him. However how can you be with someone when you do not see their face. Felicity is unaware that Oliver Queen and the Arrow share the same face and she cannot stand Oliver Queen. How will she feel when she will eventually learn the truth that the man she loves under the hood is Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so this sort of came to me one night … Alternative Universe   
Felicity Smoak – It at QC as always  
Oliver Queen – Arrow  
Diggle – Diggle  
Roy – will play Felicity’s half-brother from their mom’s side, I have included Donna who lives in the glades with Felicity and Roy.  
And all other characters are the same … Tommy is alive   
All the events of the island happened just twisting how Oliver and Felicity meet.   
To sort of Summarise it … Felicity is attacked the Hood saves her, the Hood keeps showing up in her life, she too finds herself needing the Hood, she falls in love with the Hood long before she finds out his identity but the question is how does she feel when she finds out Oliver is aka Arrow and will she love him all the same. 

 

Felicity Smoak parked on the curb near the convenience store to pick up a few items for dinner. Once she had finished her shopping she rushed to her car, the hairs on her back standing up. She felt like she was being watched the entire time in the shop by some guys, fiddling with her key with a sense of panic ringing through her body she dropped them. Her hands trembled as she tried to find the key to unlock her car, she knew she should have saved up for another couple of months to get a car that can be unlocked with a button but her brother had convinced her to get a car especially with working late hours and the buses being dangerous through the glades at that time. 

"Where you going beautiful" Felicity heard behind her, her body stiffened as she finally found the key and unlocked her car, she knew she was scared because you could tell which one was a car key from a mile away but her hands who were always as steady as a surgeon shook uncontrollably. 

As she opened the door to her car one of the men slammed it shut. "Don't want to stay and play Blondie" Felicity stood still trying to work what to do. She could feel that there was more than one, she clutched her bag and shopping and hit the man who slammed the door with it. Her bag and shopping fell on the floor, all items spilling on the floor, as she pushed past them and made a run for it. She kicked off her heels and clutched them as she made a run. She could hear them yelling and running after her.

Her breathing begun to pick up, she knew she should head to the gym and lay off the burgers. As an arm grasped her waist pulling her into a dark alleyway she began to scream for help. As the man in dark jeans and a hoody who had grasped her around the waist placed his other hand around her mouth to shut out her screams his friend pulled out a knife showing it to her. “Scream and I’ll cut your throat” the man with the knife said as the third guy held her arms back as the guy with the knife used it to cut her dress open. Felicity tried to fight off the men, she bit the man’s hand covering her mouth and tried kicking the man standing in front of her with the knife.  
She had never really believed that adrenaline and fight or flight what happened because she was never in a situation but now she did anything and everything to fight off her attackers. 

Suddenly from out of nowhere an arrow flew in their direction pinning the man with the knife down. The other men froze as they looked around from where the arrow came from, the man with the dark jeans and black hoody gripped Felicity tighter against him shielding him from the danger out there. Another arrow flew towards the man that had let go of Felicity’s arms falling backwards groaning in pain. 

The Hood the city’s very on vigilante zip lined down the alleyway drawing his bow to the guy holding Felicity. The hood noticed the tears that streamed down Felicity’s cheeks, he noticed her ripped dress exposing her bra and cold body too him. 

“Let her go and I might let you live” the Hood said his voice deep and growly through the modulator. 

“Don’t make me laugh, maybe if you leave I’ll have my way with her and maybe not kill her” the man laughed as he licked Felicity’s neck earning shivers and sobs from Felicity.   
The Hood then drops his arrow; he can see the desperation and the sadness that elicits in her eyes when she thinks he isn't going to save her. The Hood then pulls out one of his explosive arrows and aims near the wall where they stand.

The man begins to laugh “You missed” he hissed at him.

“I never miss” the Hood growls. 

As the arrow explodes it sends Felicity and her attacker flying forward. Felicity hits her head against the concrete she can feel the darkness pulling her under as her eyes flicker she is able to see the Hood single handily take down her attack, he takes two arrows out and jams it into each one of her attackers legs. Her hands tremble as she tries to cover herself but her vision becomes blurry and darkness caves her. 

The Hood walks towards the small figure his hand cups her cheek examining her for any injuries. Unable to wake her from unconsciousness and find out where she lives he does the only thing he can think of, he lifts her into his arms like it is nothing and takes her to a safe place. 

Felicity woke up a few hours later, her body laid stiff and her neck ached, she could feel something cold scraping parts of her exposed skin adding shivers and goose bumps. She blinked a few times attempting to see clearer and take in her surroundings, she knew she was lying down on something, something cold her eyes met a concrete ceiling, the room was dark, pretty dark she could only see shadows of the things that were in the room. She rose carefully feeling a headache forming she looked down at herself noticing that she no longer was in her dress that she had worn to work. Memories of what had happened with her three attackers invaded her memory, she skimmed over what she was now wearing a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms which had been rolled up on her waist and her legs and she wore a dark blue t-shirt. She wrapped her fragile arms around herself panic taking over; she had no clue where she was. Once she stood up her bare feet meet the cold ground, she shuffled slowly looking around the dark room, searching for edges something to show her a way out. 

“You’re awake” a deep voice says starling Felicity. 

Felicity stared at the dark figure who hid in the shadows at the end of the room the light did not reflect on him at all but she saw the edges. She takes steps back slowly afraid.

“I'm not going to hurt you” the voice says.

“That’s what every kidnapper says, not going to hurt you if you do as I say and somehow the victim always ends up not doing what the kidnapper says and they end up getting hurt” she says in one breath walking back slowly as she notices the figure walk slowly towards her.

“I don’t know if you remember but you were attacked I …”

“Saved me and then kidnapped me for yourself” Felicity said bitterly.

“No, you were unconscious I couldn’t leave you in the alleyway”

“Will you let me go, my brother will be freaking out” Felicity says her arms wrapped tightly around her waist her lip bitten trying to hide her fear. 

“Of course, I parked your car and collected the items from your bag, everything is there once I get you to your car you can head home”

“Thank you” Felicity stares at the place she is in looking for clues as to where she is. “Usually the hood goes after the 1%s of the city who are corrupt and what not, you don’t usually save girls from being attacked” 

“I heard you scream, I wasn't prepared to not do anything they deserved a lot more than arrows in them” the voice said through the modulator.

Of course Felicity thought the Hood was a murderer everyone thought so, “Did you kill them?” she asks as her teeth clench together.

“No, but it’s what they deserved”

“No I don’t think I could of lived with the idea of you killing them because they attacked me, yes they are monsters but that’s someone’s life I … thank you for not killing them” Felicity was always a strong believer in redemption and humanity, she believed that there was good in everyone and that you just needed to know where to look. She valued human life even if some humans didn't deserve it.

“You are thanking me for not killing your rapists” he hissed.

“Please don’t call them that they didn't …”

“They wanted to, they were close if I hadn't been there they would have” 

“Can you take me to my car please” she begs tears now forming in her eyes as she recalls them gripping her touching her, groping her, kissing her and managing to get her dress off. 

The Hood notices the tears he knew all too well that she was reliving what had happened. He held out a pair of socks for her which caught her attention from recalling the night’s earlier events. Once she put them on she tucked the tracksuit bottoms into the socks finally getting rid of the cold feeling against her toes.   
The Hood then held out her dress to her, a crystal blue dress she had got from a charity store she had fallen in love was no completely ruined. All it took was a shook of her head for the Hood to understand that she did not want it. 

“I am sorry but can I?” the Hood says holding out a blindfold and some ear muffs. 

Felicity bites her lip but nods giving him permission to tie the blindfold on and put the ear muffs on. She was terrified she had read about the vigilante being a crazy cold bloodied killer but in this moment all she knew was he had saved her from the worst thing imaginable that could ever happen to her and she felt like she could weirdly trust him.

The Vigilante lifting her in his arms Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and casually laid her head on his shoulder not caring how long until they reach her car or that he is a complete stranger. She feels safe in his arms and all she wants to is sleep for eternity. The Hood smiles to himself when she places her head on his shoulder, he was caught off guard at first by the gesture but could tell she trusted him and was exhausted. Once he reached her car which was not parked that far away, he placed her into the passenger’s seat. He got into the driver’s seat and started the car, it was coming up to 2 o clock in the morning and the Glades were packed on this Friday night. 

The Hood noticed that she did not make a sound the entire journey but just held her knees close to his chest. He needn't see her face to know she felt scared and vulnerable. He drove for a short while coming to a stop on a dark street where there was no one else around. He exited the car and opened the door and helped her out. 

He could not comprehend what was happening at this moment, the quietness of the situation how he found the strength in himself to help her this much, he knew he should have called the police and the ambulance and wait in the alleyway until they shown up. However when faced with her unconscious timid body every instinct took over to help her.   
He walked her to the driver’s side of the car never letting go of her hand, he took the ear muff off “You are safe, can you get in and drive yourself home?” he asks not yet removing the blindfold.

“Yes” Felicity answers and the Hood removes the blindfold. 

She blinks several times once she realises they are in a dark street she stops and looks back at him yet again seeing edges but nothing else. Felicity swallows a couple of times, “Thank you for saving me I don’t know what I would have done” she swallows again fighting tears.

The Hood places a hand on her shoulder a gesture of support and understanding. “Thank you I can never thank you enough or repay you …” she says.

“I am glad that you are safe, you owe me nothing” the voice modulator says.

“I …” tears begin to sparkle out of her eyes as she shakes her head at herself.

“You were brave, you fought not most people could do that against three larger men than yourself”

“Thank you for showing up to my rescue” she smiles, “May I?” she asks holding her hands inches away from his face.

The Hood nods.

Felicity cups his face she runs her thumbs against his cheeks although she cannot see a single thing she smiles because she can tell he has good bone structure. She leans in a kisses him gently on the mouth leaving Starling City’s vigilante very stunned.

“Oh My please tell me you don’t have a girlfriend would you believe me if I say I genuinely meant to kiss you on the cheek” she was so glad it was dark and he could not see how much of a tomato she turned into. 

“I do not have a girlfriend, goodnight Miss Smoak” The Hood says as he wraps his hands around her wrists gently giving them a squeeze and then removing them from his face.

“Goodnight Mr Arrow” 

“Arrow” the Hood says confused. 

“You are not at all what the papers make you out to be, the Hood very vigilanty if that is even a word, but tonight the vigilante did not save me, Starling City’s Hero did the Arrow so thank you” she says with such pride as she gets into her car. “Wait” she says to him “Your clothes”

“Keep them” he shoots an Arrow zip line which pulls him of the ground onto a building. The Hood had not smiled so genuinely in a long time once on the building he watched as she drove off, taking his glove off he ran his fingers across his lips trying to savour her taste. 

The Hood followed her room to ensure she got their safely, whoever this Felicity Smoak person was it had him intrigued and a part of him now felt responsible for keeping an eye on her. 

 

Ok so let me know what you guys think and if I should continue or if it’s a terrible idea and I need to shut this baby down pronto hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver explains to Diggle what happened and Felicity tells Roy.

I initially wrote the first chapter on my phone whilst on the train when I got home and uploaded on my computer I was very eager to post it I just skimmed I did go back and notice the many grammar errors hopefully this one is better :/ I am considering a beta.

 

Unbeknown to the world Oliver Queen had been more than stranded on an Island for the past five years. During his time on the Island he only had one goal survive, with his father’s dying wish to use a list of names he left him and bring down those who poisoned his city Oliver Queen became someone else he became something else. 

After following Felicity home he had returned to the foundry his base of operations which was only known to one other person his bodyguard John Diggle. He could not shake Felicity Smoak out of his head, he had not expected her yet something about her was so familiar. He lingered on the kiss she had planted on him taking him by surprise. If only his friend Slade had seen him now he had been taught to be mindful of his surroundings and in that moment her became stiff when that girl had cupped his face. He was confused not understanding how he had let his guard down and allowed the girl to come so close. 

“Whose dress is this?” John Diggle asked from across the foundry, their base of operations still needed refurbishing so far they had a med table a few computers and a case where his arrows were. 

“A girl I saved tonight from being raped in the Glades” Oliver replied stripping out of his Hood attire.

“So what she thought she would thank you by coming back here?” Diggle questioned shooting glares at Oliver.

“No she hit her head was unconscious I brought her back here changed her into something else and then took her home when she woke up” 

“Are you out of your mind” Diggle says loudly causing Oliver to shoot death glares at him. “And does this girl know where this place is who you are, why didn't you call the police, ambulance …”

“Do you think I'm stupid Diggle, she has no idea where this place is or who I am, when I returned her to her vehicle I blindfolded her” Oliver says more composed. 

“That doesn't answer my question why here Oliver”

“I don’t know I have been so fixated on the list when I patrol it’s to follow the names on that list tonight was the first time I saved someone and put arrows into people who were not on the list” he says changing into his jeans reminding himself to bring a new pair tracksuits. 

Diggle raises his eyebrows motioning him to continue.

“What I'm trying to say is if I hadn't been in the area that girl would have been raped and not by one guy Diggle there were three and one had a knife they could have killed her” he walks over to the computer desk taking out his father’s journal and crossing a name of the list. “She said something asked why I saved her when I usually go after the 1%s of the corrupt in the city, she is right there is much crime on the streets especially in the Glades I know I have a mission but I need to make time patrolling ensure that events like tonight do not occur”. He takes a seat on the computer chair staring at Diggle.

Oliver clenches his teeth together a his brow raises as Diggle stares at him “Well I said we could do more for this city but you were adamant you needed to cross the names of the list and what this girl says one thing and you’re going to protect the city”

“Diggle” Oliver stares down his partner. 

“So tell me what are you going to do when you go on patrols? Kill wannabe rapists kill street kids who rob the convenience stores” Diggle folds his muscular arms staring straight back at Oliver. 

“No of course not I do not kill everyone Diggle like tonight as much as I wanted to kill those men I didn't but I did give Lance a call he should have nicked them by now I will just put the fear of God into these wannabe criminals ensure they won’t do it again” he smiles proudly.

“Did you tell this girl that you notified Lance because you do know he is going to follow this up ask her questions especially about you”

“Diggle she didn't see anything and no I did not tell her, I told Lance the girl took off I just told him what the men’s plans were”

“What why didn't you tell him about her, her identity?” Diggle asks confused. 

“Because they all shared the same tattoo from a gang what makes you think they wouldn't just get one of their boys to pay her visit if they take her out they walk free”

“First of all don’t say boys it sounds weird when you say it and … are they not walking free any ways no witness Oliver” Diggle rubs his head.

“That’s why the Arrow will pay them a visit and put, putting the fear of God to the test” he says coldly. 

“Arrow?!” Diggle exclaims. 

“Something she called me said the papers make the Hood out to be a cold hearted killer and that the Arrow saved her tonight” he smiles proudly. 

“Looks like you have a groupie” 

“Well she did kiss me on the lips” Oliver smirks. 

“What”

“But like I said she saw nothing no idea who I am anyways I have a family I need to get going and see before they realise I did not spend the night there” he says packing his bag. 

“Before careful man” Diggle says rolling his eyes not believing what he just heard. 

Felicity finally arrives at her home the whole ride home she replayed the night’s events her hands still trembled remembering the feeling of their touch on her skin. She could not wait to have shower and wash away the feeling of them on her. She contemplated whether she wanted to wash her lips remembering how it was completely uncharacteristic of her to kiss the Hood especially after the strong opinions she has when she tries to talk her brother out of following in his footsteps. 

Felicity wondered how the vigilante knew her name she opened her glove compartment and found her work ID was still in the same place as she had left in. She shifts her body collecting her bag and groceries from the back-seat that the Hood had clearly picked up and put it there. It is then that she notices her purse, someone had looked in it, she noticed her driver’s license and she smiles, so that’s how he knew her name. 

Once she enters her home, she likes to call it home because it really isn't a house it is more like a side door to a detached house. Her home was nothing special; her kitchen was small barely fitted two people let alone three and a dog. Her place had one bedroom which her mother slept in, sometimes she would share a bed with her mother and at other times she and her 17 year old brother would share the sofa bed. 

Felicity walks into her mother’s room to see if she is there, she is not at all surprised to find her mother passed out with a random man in her bed with a bottle of very cheap wine lying on the floor. She goes in cringing at the sight and takes out some clothes for her shower. Closing the door she notices that her brother Roy and their dog Max were not there. Knowing immediately that he was out looking for her she reached for her phone to find 17 missed calls and about a dozen texts from him.   
“Hey Roy, I'm fine at home … I said I’m fine … I’ll explain when you get home ok … yes … just see you then … fine Roy fine” rushing into their tiny bathroom she jumps into the steaming shower careful to not use up all the hot water. 

Once Felicity was done she changed her under ware and held the clothes the Hood gave her, she smirked slightly and then put them back on. She made the sofa bed and waited for Roy to get home. Pulling her knees up to her chest trying to shut off her mind she did not hear Roy walk in.

“Flick” he says panic in his voice as her quickly pulls his sister into a very tight embrace. Felicity then releases her tears that she fought really hard to fight along with sobs into her brother’s shoulder, her tears spilling onto his favourite red hoody. “Felicity where were you, I called and called I was terrified I took Max and we tried to find you”. He lifts his sister’s chin noticing the gash on her forehead her runs his fingers along it “How did this happen” his voice betraying him knowing it could only mean two things if you are a woman living in the Glades. Either mugged or raped and usually the mugged victims are raped too. 

“I was attacked by three guys coming out of Mal’s store made a run for it I knew I should have put effort into track at school they backed me into an alleyway …”

“Did … Flick” he pulls his sister into another embrace as their German shepherd dog Max joins them on the bed laying his head by Felicity. Tears begin to leave Roy’s eyes scared for what his sister is about to tell him. “Flick” he whispers. 

“It came to a stop the Hood showed up and …”

Roy pulls her back meeting her blue eyes “The Hood saved you? How, what happened did the men get away? Did he put arrows in them?”

Felicity takes a deep breath “Like I said there were three in the alleyway two of them were holding me” she releases a breath and inhales again “One had a knife actually cut my favourite blue dress that I brought especially for today’s meeting and lunch with Kord Industries IT department anyways Hood shows up puts arrows in them fights with them I banged my head woke up was in these clothes the Hood’s by the way and I was I think at the Hood’s house he said wanted to ensure I was safe bla bla bla and then he showed me to my car and I drove home” she said the last part in one breath. 

“You were in the Hood’s house what was it like” Roy notices her clench her eyebrows together “Sorry I mean are you alright they didn’t … the Hood got there in time?”

“Yes nothing like that happened Roy but if he hadn’t of been there well you probably would be identifying me at the morgue because mom is clearly off her head and she wouldn’t know probably doesn’t even know what I look like right now “

“Don’t say stuff like that not about mom because well that’s true but … I am so glad you are safe and alright. I was so scared I don’t know what I’d do without you” Roy says as he lays on the very uncomfortable sofa bed pulling Felicity down with him holding his sister tightly as she lays her cheek on his chest. “Let me guess mom has a new guy in there with her”

“Yerp, I need to call work in the morning as much as we need the money I can’t go in tomorrow with this gash and … just don’t really feel like going to work tomorrow” she sniffles as Roy’s arm tightens around her. 

“Yeah that’s fine George has got a job for me …”

“Nothing illegal Roy please I know we are desperate and we need to pay Suite by the end of the week but please last thing I need is you in jail and let me tell you now buddy orange is so not your colour and I watched a few prison documentaries they like pretty boys in prison” she states. 

“Is that right so I’m a pretty boy, stop you’re ruining my criminal image” he laughs. 

“Remember that guy mom dated what’s his name Jack and his advice when I got arrested for stealing milk which was stupid because it was our milk and Mr Jacobs kept stealing it from us I just stole it back well not stole because it was ours but remember when that Lance guy arrested me Jack gave me some great advice about prison” she rambles on and Roy is grateful that whatever happened last night was not too serious if she babbling. 

“And what was Jack’s advice?” Roy laughs remember Felicity being arrested and how she argued with the police office declaring her innocence and then when that really annoying bald Detective went in for the arrest he remembers her trying to make a run for it. 

“Are you recalling me getting arrested and by the laugh and look on your face you’re remembering me making a run for it” Felicity begins to laugh now siting up and patting Max.   
“I can’t believe you ran rule number one if you are innocent don’t run just makes you seem guilty”

“Is that so expert anyways Jack goes you’ll be fine in prison kid just remember keep your shoulders up and your eyes low shows the other women that you ain’t looking for trouble but if they want to start something then they know not to mess with you” Felicity slaps Roy gently who is holding his hands over his face hiding his laughter. “He also says don’t let anyone make you their bitch it may seem nice because no one will pick on you but you remember …”

“You’re someone’s bitch” Roy finishes her sentence. They continue with their laughter for a few more seconds. Roy sits up finally and takes his sister’s hand “Are you ok really?”

“I was terrified Roy I tried to fight them off, I don’t know what I would have done if he didn’t show up” tears consume her once more. 

“So looks like the cold hearted killer isn’t really that cold remind me to thank him if I ever see him” he squeezes Felicity’s hand.

“I was wrong, I don’t know but I … he was gentle I thought I would feel violated at the idea of him removing my torn dress and putting me in this but I didn’t, I felt safe and he was different, kind and gentle my very own Hero” she smiles. 

“Ok that’s creepy you fantasising about the Hood let me guess you hate mysteries and you’re going to do all you can to unveil the famous vigilante please be careful just because he saved you doesn’t mean he won’t put an arrow in you if you know his identity” Roy pleads with his sister.

“Wow when did the roles reverse usually I am the one telling you to stay away from him because he is dangerous and you are the one telling me just how madly in love you are with him”

“One I am not madly in love him I just think it’s amazing that someone is standing up and putting a stop to the corrupt and second you are implying you are madly in love with him” Roy raises his eyebrow moving his head attempting to get Felicity to talk.

“One I am not madly in love him I just met him and secondly this is one mystery that I don’t really mind not solving” she smirks as she lays back on the bed Max coming in between them as usual “Goodnight love you” Felicity says closing her eyes sleep has prolonged her for too long.

“Night Flick love you too” Roy plants a kiss on her forehead and lays down trying to get some shut eye.

 

Ok here’s chapter 2 … hope you like … chapter 3 will be how Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak met I have a few ideas so stay tuned.   
Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak meets Oliver Queen

6 Years Earlier ….

“Come on Felicity please come with me” Emily begs as she tugs on Felicity’s arm. 

“A college party seriously?” Felicity says, she is lying on her best friend’s bed doing homework hoping her grades will get her the scholarship she so desperately needs. 

“You are getting the scholarship and so am I which means we miss senior year, going to college earlier than everyone means we will miss out on all the senior partying which will prepare us for college so let’s skip that go to this college party and get an insight” her friend laughs. 

“First of all, if we do stay for senior year who says were going to be invited to those parties really, because last time I checked science nerd and computer nerd do not get invited” Felicity pouts. “And second of all we will be so out of place everyone will know and …”

“Please do this for if you’re going to MIT and I will be going to Princeton we won’t see each other” Emily pouts back as she fiddles with her hair for the party at Starling City University. 

“Em we still haven’t gotten the scholarships …”

“But we will” Emily bites. “Pwettyy Pwease” Emily flutters her eyelashes.

“Ergh fine” 

Felicity and Emily arrive at Starling City’s Frat House, girls and boys were everywhere half naked dancing, drinking and making out. 

“Ok we came, we saw, we conquered now let’s go” Felicity tugs Emily and turns around to leave.

“What we haven’t even stepped inside or had a drink or mingled” Emily pulls her back. 

“Ok one drink and we are out of here and seriously making out in public groping each other so inappropriate” Felicity mutters as she tugs her cardigan closer feeling out of place. Emily had opted to wear a flowery dress and pin her hair back but Felicity had opted for jeans, a tank top and a cardigan, her hair was down and she did not feel like putting her contacts in. 

“You look fine loads of people are wearing jeans but you could have lost the specs Flick” as the girls walked inside taking everything in, beer kegs, laughter and games.

“I said I’d come not that I would make an effort” 

After half an hour Felicity stood in a corner with a drink in her hand, Emily had left her five minutes ago to talk to some guy. Feeling frustrated she went to get herself a refill.

“Beer, cheap beer you would think with all these rich folks they could afford some better beer” Felicity muttered to herself as she refilled her cup.

“Cheap beer huh?” a male voice laughed causing Felicity to blush. “Hi Tommy Merlyn” he reached his hand out. 

“Hi Felicity … Felicity Smoak” she shakes his hand blushing that she made a fool of herself.

“You go here? Haven’t seen you around before” Tommy smiles cheekily. 

“No, I’m a senior” she lied.

“You live in Starling?”

“Erm no the Glades actually” she replies awkwardly hoping Emily gets back soon. 

“The Glades” Tommy repeats, “So what you want to study because … doesn’t look like you want to do dance or fashion” Tommy laughs. 

“Computer science” Felicity bit back knowing the boy was making fun of her outfit, her mom had finally taken her shopping she was lucky she wore he nice sneakers and not the other one’s which were being held together with tape.

“Ok” Tommy blurts out laughing, “Nice meeting you Felicia” he turns and walks away laughing to himself.

“Felicity actually” she mutters sending daggers his way when he leaves. 

 

Tommy makes his way to the kitchen where his best friend Oliver Queen was whispering in some girl’s ear causing her to giggle. 

“Ollie” Tommy interrupts pulling him away from the skinny brunette. 

“This better be good because she was hot” Oliver smacks his friend on the back. 

“A little game more of a bet actually we haven’t had a bet going for a while” Tommy smirks.

Oliver raises his eyebrow in amusement “we had a bet going a few days ago about that Russian girl” Oliver smiles proudly. 

“Well this is different more of a challenge see the girl over there the petite one out of place” Tommy points towards Felicity a small girl who looked like she was doing something suspicious, Oliver notices her looking around and then pulling out a few wires from the television which was sitting on the floor shoving the wires into her pockets. 

“What about her” he says uneasy she definitely was not his type small, glasses not much of a fashion sense, not enough cleavage. She definitely was not a girl he would even notice let alone give her a second look. 

“Let’s say ten big ones that you can’t get her number, she’s a senior nerd from the Glades” Tommy laughs.

“The Glades?” Oliver questions. 

“Yes let’s say you can’t get her to give you her number she’s a lil judgemental” Tommy looks her up and down.

“I can do one better I’ll get her number and a kiss too” Oliver smirks cockily as he walks towards Felicity.

 

“Hi” Oliver smiles at Felicity who returns his smile with an awkward blush. “I’m Oliver Queen”.

“I know who you are … your dad is Mr Queen owns Queen Consolidated” she says nervously. 

“Yes he does and you are?”

“Felicity Smoak” she can feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

“Well Felicity it’s nice to meet you, Tommy tells me you’re from the Glades a senior” he smiles.

“Yes” she can’t seem to find her voice not believing Oliver Queen has just come up to her nerdy Felicity Smoak. 

“You’re beautiful” Oliver clenches his teeth together in a tight smile.

“Thank you, so are you … I mean not beautiful but you know … good looking erm handsome” great her brain to mouth filter betraying her right now.

“Thanks so next year you’re coming here huh?”

“Maybe I haven’t figured anything out yet”

“You can afford it?” Oliver says.

“Well scholarships but I don’t know yet need to get them” 

“So can I get your number?” Oliver asks impatiently.

“Whose number, my number” she looks at him confused getting her response from a forced nod. “Well I don’t have a number … long story erm don’t have a phone but I can give you my email”.

“You don’t have a phone” he states like it is the craziest thing he has ever heard. 

“Yeah not at the moment but email …”

“Email” Oliver forces his eyes closed what had he just accepted from Tommy he knew people were watching and this was really beginning to ruin his image and reputation talking to this girl. 

Screw it Oliver thought. He walks slowly towards Felicity until she is pressed up against the wall and leans in and kisses her on the lips.  
Felicity is completely shocked Oliver Queen is kissing her, her first kiss with a really sexy college guy. Not knowing what to do she opens her mouth slightly and feels Oliver’s tongue enter. 

Everyone in the room begins to clap at the sight of Oliver and Felicity kissing. Oliver pulls back and the bows to his applause leaving Felicity feeling flustered and completely clueless at what had just happened. 

Oliver turns and faces the very pink Felicity and smirks “Oh come on did you really think that I liked you seriously” he puffs out a loud sigh. “Listen four eyes” he laughs “Me and you really, you’re not exactly my type or anyone’s” 

Felicity remains still feeling the heat in her cheeks and the tears stinging in her eyes. She can see the different girls and boys taking snaps of her on their phones. “You ..” she begins to say but does not find words.

“Listen little girl why don’t you go home to the hood and do whatever it is people like you do read a book or something. Thanks you just won me ten big ones see you around sweetheart” he winks at her and walks away clenching his muscles showing them off to Tommy. 

With that Felicity turns on her heels and storms out the Frat house tears streaming down her face, feeling humiliated. 

For months after that night Felicity was reminded of what had happened. The video of Oliver Queen kissing her and then bowing afterwards was all over the net, pictures of Felicity crying and running out of the party were plastered all over MySpace. She had cried for weeks on end, when she got to school pictures of Oliver kissing her pinned all over lockers and walls in the hallway. 

She counted down the days for leaving to go to MIT once she had gotten her scholarship.

All though Felicity hated Oliver Queen a year later when heard he had been lost at sea when the Queen’s Gambit went down she did feel bad. Bad for the Queen family and she even found herself sending the family flowers. 

3 weeks earlier …

Oliver and Diggle walked into QC one of the men from the list they were following were in the building. Oliver needed to introduce himself to QC’s business partner, they needed to get him alone knock him out and take a look at his files. 

Watching the man for what seemed ages Oliver and Diggle quickly followed him into the elevator, with only three of them in the elevator giving them the perfect opportunity to do what they needed to do they heard heels clicking on the marble floors.

“Hold the doors please” Felicity shouted clutching couple of laptops and folders to her chest as she ran towards the lift.

Oliver pressed the button on the lift eagerly trying to get the doors to shut.

As Felicity reaches the lift the doors close slowly “Hold the …”

“Catch the next one sweetheart” Oliver winks at her. 

Oliver Queen she looked on furiously.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver sat in Big Belly Burger with his mom and sister, wanting to reconnect and spend some quality time with his family. He let his mask down slightly whilst he and his mom ganged up on his younger sister about things she used to do when she was little. Amidst the laughter Thea's attention was drawn towards the entrance. She quickly spotted Roy Harper a boy from the Glades that she had run into the other day. He had stolen her handbag and she spent a lot of time tracking him down, after not pressing charges on him because truth be told she felt sorry for him she tried to run into him as much as she could from then on out. She could not deny how sexy he was, moody, mysterious angry. 

However she was taken aback with how relaxed he looked when he entered Big Belly with a blonde girl linked on his arm. He wore the very red hoodie that he had worn that day and the blonde girl had beautiful long wavy hair which hung loosely on her shoulders; she wore light blue jeans with ankle boots and an oversized black jumper which she only assumed to belong to him. 

Thea felt a pang of jealous as they stood in the queue as the blonde rested her head on his big broad shoulders.

"What are you staring at?" Moira Queen asks her daughter.

"Oh just my friend Roy" she pointed towards him.

"Roy?" Oliver quizzes looking towards the young man who had their back away from them with a blonde chick. 

"Lives in the Glades met him whilst working with Laurel" she states, Roy stood just a few feet away with his back towards the counter. "Roy" she called out as he turned.

Roy and Felicity turned to face the Queens. Felicity held her breath as she finally came face to face with Oliver Queen. A part of her wondered when and if she would run into him because of her working at his company. All the anger and pain she felt all those years ago came flooding back. 

Roy tensed up too and gritted his teeth, Thea he could not seem to escape this persistent Queen. 

Oliver looked lost for words when he noticed the petite blonde. The blonde that he had saved last night. He did not think he would see her again, he noticed the gash on her head still very visible.

"Thea" Roy said through clenched teeth. 

"Hi, fancy seeing you here" she says.

"Well this place is in the Glades" he muttered. 

Oliver watched Felicity, she seemed to look annoyed about something, he was confused that she had kissed him when she clearly had a boyfriend. He had not been able to get the kiss out of his head but now they all stood in silence and looked back and forth and each other.

"Thea you want to introduce us to your friends" Moira says interrupting the awkward looks. 

"Yes this is Roy and ..." She pointed to Felicity with a clenched smile really hoping she wasn't Roy's girlfriend.

"Roy Harper and this is my sister Felicity" Roy said smiling at Moira. 

"I didn't know you have a sister ... Erm this is my mother Moira Queen and my brother Oliver" Thea says.

"Hey" Roy waves awkwardly.

"Hi" Felicity says as she faces towards the entrance praying the order comes through and they could be out of here.

"Nice to meet you" Oliver smiles towards Felicity, who does not smiled back but merely stares at him. A part of Oliver was confused why she was acting so cold to him another part of him worried she knew who he was. And another part felt vulnerable when she stared at him feeling like she was looking into his soul.

"Yes nice to meet you dear" Moira steps in.

"Well actually we've met several times but you are a very busy woman I'm sure you meet hundreds of people and ..." 

"Oh really when did we meet?" Moira asks.

"QC, I work in the IT department I've run a few things by you and we've had meetings ... But like I said ..."

"You work for QC?" Oliver interrupted receiving a slight nod. 

"Ok well nice to meet you all we should get home or our dog is going to drive the neighbours crazy barking because he is all alone" she rambles. 

"Oh I thought you could join us" Thea motions to the seats next to them.

"Like Flick said the dog will be going crazy we should really get home" Roy says his attention being drawn to the door "oh o" 

Felicity looks up and him and then states at what he is looking at and she immediately feels mortified as they noticed their mother walk into Big Belly with her latest man.

"Oh no" Felicity shut her eyes.

The Queens attention fell on both of Felicity and Roy’s gaze, following that gaze they saw a young woman with blonde hair walk into the diner. She was accompanied by a man who wasn’t all that bad looking, the woman was stunning yet she had worn a really skimpy outfit. Really short shorts with a white tank top and she had sandals on. 

Felicity and Roy quickly turned around hiding in the booth next to where the Queens were seated. The Queens watched in in confusion as they hid under the table.

“Flicky Rolle come out from under there I saw ya” the woman says giggling waiting for them to come up from under the booth.

“Mom hey” Felicity says with a small wave.

The Queens faces all read shock when they heard Mom come from Felicity’s mouth. The woman looked not a day over 35, surely she did not haver Felicity when she was 10. 

“Hey Mom” Roy says clenching his mouth together in a tight smile.  
“What were you two doing?” Donna their mom asks. Something told Oliver that her mom wasn’t playing the whole bimbo act. 

“Dropped a pen, Roy was helping me look for it” Felicity quickly adds.   
“Ok well I saw ya in here this is Greg” she pulls Greg closer as Felicity and Roy manage to force smiles on their faces. “Now Greg and I are going home and I really need the place to myself …”

“What? And where are we supposed to go?” Roy says in a low voice really hoping not to make a scene but somehow it was always inevitable.  
“I don’t know friends anywhere I just need to the house and I’ll have Max stay over Gus’s for the night” she smiles. 

“Mom I have work in the morning, I need a good night’s rest, a shower, my clothes …” Felicity begins to say.

“And you can come get them in the morning just I need this ok please” her children knowing better than to argue with her nodded their heads. “Good now night my babies” she cups Roy’s cheek’s with one hand and Felicity’s in the other placing kisses on their lips. “Love you”

“Love you” they said in unison watching their mother take her latest man back to their house. They had learned that it was better to give in, in certain situations because Donna Cooper (her last husband’s surname) tended to make a scene, get loud and wake up the whole street.

“Fantastic” Felicity muttered. 

“Car” Roy raises an eyebrow at Felicity.

“Car” she repeats. 

“Roy” Thea calls waving for them to approach. 

Felicity shakes her head at Roy giving him the death glare they both stood still for a few seconds. Finally Roy let go of Felicity’s arm and walked over whilst Felicity walked towards the counter. 

“We just saw what happened you can’t sleep in your car, you told me the Glades weren’t safe” Thea says.

Roy notices Oliver watching his sister. Oliver was confused as to why she was giving him the silent treatment and barely spoke to him. This was something new to him, being Oliver Queen everyone wanted to speak to him ask him questions, be with him. Not Felicity Smoak who apparently works for his father’s company. She looked as beautiful as the night he rescued her, he remembers the fear in her eyes, the tears, and he remembers her gratitude for not only saving her but not killing the men who clearly were not after her purse.

“Yeah it’s dangerous if you’re not from the Glades” Roy says, “Look it was good seeing you meeting your family I better be off” he smiles and waves a goodbye to the Queen family. 

Moira resumes talking but her children’s attention were towards the brother and sister who stood waiting for their order. Oliver didn’t know how to feel but felt some sort of pull towards her. As did Thea she could take her eyes of Roy he was different the other guy’s she couldn’t lie but his bad boy image that he had shown to her was sexy yet this version of Roy with his older sister, his arm around her at all times protecting her, laughing and joking made him even sexier. 

Once their order was up Roy paid and just before they were about to leave Oliver stood up from his booth surprising both his mother and sister.  
“Felicity” he says, she just looks at him blankly wondering if he remembered her. “Stay with us both of you the Mansion has more than enough room, the city is dangerous and sleeping in a car is uncomfortable I should know” he shows them his playboy smile. 

Thea smiles excitedly “Yes deffo, stay with us more than enough room”. Thea looks back at her mom who doesn’t seem to argue yet is a little apprehensive.

“No thank you we are fine” Felicity answers pulling Roy with her. 

“Please I insist” Oliver says.

Felicity takes a huge breath trying to control her emotions every inch of her wanted to punch him in the face but she knew that the only thing to come from that was making herself feel better. Clearly he had no idea who she was let alone 3 weeks ago when he didn’t hold the lift. Not to mention he was kind of like her boss and his mother who is also her boss is there and the last thing she needs is to lose her job.

“Mr Queen thank you for your kind offer but we would have to decline and we we’re joking about the car we’re staying with our dad and even if we weren’t we would go to a motel because we can afford it” she says a little harshly. 

“I’m sorry if you think that I am insinuating that you cannot afford a motel but we are offering because Roy and Thea are friends and you are an employee at Queen Consolidated …”

“Yet again Mr Queen thank you for your kind offer but we will not be in need of it goodnight” she rolled her eyes as she turned but Oliver clearly saw. 

Thea and Oliver stood in Big Belly watching as they left, Thea was upset that Roy didn’t take their offer up or talk his sister round. And Oliver stood confused as ever by the blonde’s response and attitude towards him. He concluded that it was because he offended her when he just assumed they could not afford a place to stay. But she was cold and a little shut off from him the moment he introduced himself. 

After Oliver took his mother and sister home he had returned to the foundry and suited up, he needed to find Felicity and her brother make sure they were safe. He didn’t know why he felt the need to find her and keep an eye on her. He believed it was because she was the first person he saved, yes he crossed names of list of the corrupt and in the end it benefited the city but this was different. Felicity had trusted him something he never thought someone would do because he hid his identity, hid behind a hood and a mask. Yet he could not get the look of her eyes out of his mind, it was printed in his mind her fear, her pleading eyes and the look of trust when he went to blindfold her. It was probably had something to do because she did not see him as a vigilante but a hero, her hero and because he was her hero he felt the need to ensure she was safe tonight.

After patrolling for about 45 minutes he finally located her car, was parked a lit grocery shop. He stood in an alleyway. The seats in the car had been leaned all the way back and he noticed Felicity was asleep, she was curled in a ball with her brother’s red hoodie cover her small frame. He saw how Roy was awake clearly watching a movie on a tablet, he caught that every few seconds his eyes would look around in the area they were in and then back at Felicity. Oliver smiled at Roy a part of his overprotectiveness of her reminded him of himself with Thea. Oliver felt slightly better knowing that Felicity had Roy.   
He stood for the next hour watching ensuring they were safe. His face was brought to a soft smile when Felicity was tossing in the seat trying to find a comfortable position. He smiled how the moment she found her spot Roy had brushed strands of her hair away from her face and pulled his hoodie wrapping it around her. 

The next day Felicity had managed to get to work, she knew she would have a lot to do, she had missed yesterday. She sat in her small office; pen in her mouth looking p at her calendar with key deadlines coming up.

“Felicity Smoak” a voice says and a part of her knows he it immediately belongs to. 

She turns to face him her eyebrows clenching together in annoyance.

“Hi, Oliver Queen we met last night” Oliver says with a slight smile.

“Yes I know, I remember Mr Queen” Felicity says.

“No, Mr Queen was my father please call Oliver” 

“Yeah but his dead, I mean he drowned and you didn’t, you came back and we met last night and now you are here in the It department listening to be babble which will stop in 3 … 2 … 1” she looked back at him still with a serious expression on her face. 

“I am having trouble with a laptop, spilled a latte I heard you’re the best can you please retrieve as much as you can” he asks flashing her his charming grin which only equals in a frown from her. 

“Really because these kind of look like bullet holes” she states pointing at the laptop.

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood …”

“Listen Mr Queen I am really busy and whatever this is, I really do not want to get into and … besides if you ask Martin he is one of the managers and he is amazing with things like this so ask him” and with that she turns her chair back towards her calendar. 

Oliver remains behind her desk with his arms folded. He is about to protest and find out what is with her attitude towards him when his phone rings revealing Laurel’s name.

“Laurel” he says as he picks up the laptop and heads to the door but not before hearing a snort come from Felicity. 

 

A week had passed since he had seen Felicity, well since Oliver Queen had seen Felicity, since the day in her office he did not know why but he felt the need to watch her make sure she was safe. So he followed her as the Arrow, when she finished work. He had witnessed many things this past week in the life of Felicity Smoak. 

He watched as she would go home to what seemed to be a door on the side of a house. He watched as she would argue with Roy when she would catch him talking to dodgy people. He noticed her taking her dog out for a walk and the countless fights she would have with her mom. He had to fight with himself when he saw one of her mom’s boyfriends try to kiss her, he wanted to aim an arrow to his heart but was equally relieved when Roy had punched him in the face. 

On this night he took his seat on the same roof across from their house. Felicity walked out of her car heading towards her door. Oliver’s breath picked up when he saw two men approach her, they were big and bulky. The first man grabbed Felicity by her hair and they started saying something. Oliver quickly ran in their direction but before he could get his hands on the men they were speeding down the street. He reached her house, peeking inside her window he noticed the tears spilling down her cheeks.

With the fuse box outside he turned off her electricity and walked inside. 

“Damn it” Felicity shouted. “I just paid the electric bill what the hell”.

“I turned them off” a voice said not giving Felicity the chance to scream as a hand covered her mouth.

Felicity froze terrified, “Do you trust me” the voice said and immediately she knew it was him, the Arrow. She nodded and he released her. 

“Hi” she said with a smile on her face, he couldn’t see her face clearly just edges but he could feel her smiling. 

“Who were those men?” the Arrow asks. 

“No one” 

“Please Felicity they sped away before I could reach …”

“Have you been watching me?”

“I was in the right place …”

“Again” she says biting her lip. 

“Who were they?”

“A man named Richard Suite well we kind of owe him money working on getting it but it’s hard you know bills, food, dog food, clothes, petrol” she lists. 

“Richard Suite is known for arms dealing how did you get involved with him” Oliver asks remembering Suite’s name from the notebook his father had left him.

“My mom dated him she thought he wouldn’t realise if she took some a gun or two from him she sold them and well used the money for alcohol and she paid for a trip for her and her latest boyfriend Roger or Rick or something like that to Vegas” she says in one breath. 

“He found out” 

“Yes we owe him 40,000 dollars I spoke to him and he was willing to allow a monthly payment plan but I missed last month and that’s what those men wanted” 

“How much to you have left to pay him?” 

“18,000 I …” she bites her lips and Oliver notices tears glistening in the dark on her cheek as the small street light shone on her face. “I had started a college fund for Roy, my brother even though he is persistent he doesn’t want to go but I had to take the money from his college fund to pay a deposit to Suite so he knows I’m good for the rest”.

“I am sorry”

“Not your fault I tried so hard with all the other times with the bills and food and I never used his fund but Suite had Roy’s head held under water threatening to kill him if I didn’t pay him” 

“Richard Suite is not an easy target to take down he is known for him officers on the inside and he also has an army full of men” the Arrow says. 

“Yeah I know, I am a bit of a computer nerd I hacked into his accounts and shipments of weapons reported it to the police but for some reason he doesn’t get caught” she rolls her eyes. 

“If you can hack into accounts why not hack for the money you owe and pay him”

“Because it’s stealing” she emphasises the words.

“Why not steal money from his accounts”

“Because his accounts only show records of his transactions he deals in cash only trust me that was the first thing I did nothing says his the debt I owe you by stealing his own money and returning it”

“I have been trying to find ways to bring his operation down but in the meantime I will give you the 18,000 and you can pay him off”

“No” Felicity says strongly. “Sorry but this is my problem and I am really close to getting 2 months’ worth of payment and then we go back to regularly payments all is good” 

“No Felicity he is dangerous if you are late he will not hesitate to kill you”  
“Thank you for your offer but I can’t accept because then I am in debt to you so …”

“You will not have to pay me back …”

“No of course I will I can’t just take 18,000 of you”

“Then you can pay me back whenever you have the money and you will not have to be in fear of me showing up, you pay me when you can if you can”  
“Thank you for the offer but I am holding a QC event which I pitched to Walter Steele a gala which is in aid of technology developments in schools, I am looking at getting paid for this event” she sighs. “The amount I still haven’t found out but last time I did something like this it was like 3 grand which is great because whenever QC holds and event I always put Roy’s name down for the catering staff he makes a decent few hundred bucks so thank you but I have almost got this in the bag” 

“Ok I will be watching ensuring no harm comes to you or your family” the voice modulator says. Oliver gives in because the moment she mentioned the gala and her payment still not told he knew he could double her payment without her finding out.

“Thank you but you don’t …”

“I do” he says “How are you from the other night” he asks.

“Ok I suppose I have nightmares sometimes and the only thing that gets me back to sleep is Roy’s voice saying something really stupid” she laughs. 

Oliver smiles but it is hidden in the dark, he takes a second to look around her home, he spots a sofa and flat screen TV which was not the big, he had imagined this place dirty and cramped for some reason but was pleasantly surprised that it was not cramped and was spotlessly clean. 

“We all have nightmares” he says lightly. “Your dog is not here?” he asks knowing this was roughly the time she would take him for a walk back and forth the street. 

“No he is with the neighbours when no one is home … wait how do you know I have a dog, have you been watching me”

“No I just occassionaly check to ensure you home safe” he reveals not knowing why he shared that with her.

She has a massive grin on her face “well if you decide to watch me again do not be a stranger come say hi, if your lucky I’ll make you some hot coco”.  
“Hot coco, I havent had that in ages” he smiles. 

“Do you …”

“Another time” he walks closer to her cupping her cheek not knowing what possessed him too. “Be safe” the voice modulator says in a low whisper.

Felicity too is not sure what possesses her but she leans into his touch although his hand is gloved and leans in and pecks him on the mouth. “Sorry” she whispers.

“I have a feeling you werent sorry that night and not sorry tonight” Oliver’s lips quirk in a smirk. 

“Hmm maybe” she giggles “I don’t know why … this is so unlike me completely out of character I am the nerdy girl at the back of the glass who doesn’t talk to anyone and doesn’t pay attention in class because she thinks she knows it all” she laughs. 

“So why kiss me” what the hell had gotten into him he thought to himself.   
“Maybe I am tired of being the nerdy loner girl maybe I want so mystery and adventure for once because trust me the most adventours thing I have ever done is probably the time Roy took me rock climbing and I can tell you know I was terribe it was Roy rock climbing and practically dragging me with him” she giggles.

“Maybe you do need some adventure Miss Smoak” 

“Maybe Mr Arrow” 

Oliver leans in and kisses her passionately. Felicity immediately opens her mouth allowing him in. She had never been kissed like this before, her hands went to wrap around his neck but he stopped her. He grips her wrists and holds them behind her back but never stops kissing her. He does not want to risk his hood falling off and revealing his identity to her. 

Felicity gets the hint but leans her body closer to him, she cant taste his tongue as it brushes it against hers. Finally coming up for air she bites his lip and pulls aways slowly. She cannot see anything but she doesn’t care she had never felt so alive before. She remains froze waiting for his next move. The Arrow simply lifts her from the ground and puts her down on the sofa. Again he does not know what has gotten in him, his head is telling him to stop. This was Felicity Smoak worked for his father’s company who apparently for no reason disliked Oliver. But his heart wanted it, not because he wanted sex, but he found her charming, innocent, the first person to not judge him, just something about her was compelling and he knew he wanted her. 

He hovers above Felicity her arms go up to reach for him but yet again he grips them and holds them above her head. Their eyes meet but it’s dark yet they both know their gazes have met. Felicity arches her back and leans in to kiss him. Again the kiss is filled with passion and lust, Teeth and tongues play against each other teasing each other, he never releases his grip on her wrists.

He pulls away and goes to plant kisses on her neck causing her to moan. He places a kiss just on the top of her breast. 

“Oh” she mutters as the sense of his touch makes her toes curl. It had been so long since a man had kissed her, touched her. 

He lets go of her wrist and he knows he can trust her to keep her arms away. He lifts he top off throwing it across the room and begins kissing her body. Small kisses meet her collarbone, the parting at her breasts, her stomach. Felicity can feel the heat in the pit of her stomach rising eager for him to kiss her lower, the place she so desperately graved to be kissed.

She moaned slightly at his touches but bit her lip to rain in her moans, knowing that he did not want her to touch him she held her hands in her hair gripping it everytime he made his way lower. 

He pulled her trousers down along with panties and spread her legs gently. He used his teeth to remove his gloves dropping them on the floor near him then placing his hands on her thighs. Oliver spreads her legs gently sliding his hand up her inner thigh she smells good he thought. He slides his other hand along her other thigh as she opens a bit more for him, he finally touches her feeling how wet she already is. He uses both his hands to move her lips finding her clit and begins to rub it which releases moans and body jerking from Felicity. He caresses her and then lets his tongue meet her clit.

“Oh my god” she whispers as her hands tightened in her hair.

She shivers and gives light moans as he runs his tongue further back and then forward again across her clit. As she shifts he can feel his tongue going in deeper tasting her creamy centre. She tastes amazing he concludes. Rubbing her clit and moving his tongue back and forth pushes her over the edge. Oliver laps onto the juices as they appear and then goes back to the clit and licks her firmly sliding his tongue back and forth until she is moving with him and sighing out soft moans. He teasingly flicks her clit until she shudders and her orgasms puts out more juice for him. Her body quivers uncontrollably above him.

She gasps lightly and covers her mouth. She cannot believe she did that, she had never done that before this was all new to her. 

Once she comes back down from her high she looks at him although she cannot see him or know what he is thinking about in this exact minute she pulls him in for a kiss. She can taste herself against her lips. 

She moves down knowing not to touch his hoodie she undoes his trousers.   
“You do not have to” he finally spoke through the modulator. His head was screaming at how reckless and disgusting this was because he knows her but she has no idea who he is. 

“I want to” she replies. She had thought about this man since the night and had fantasied about that kiss. Yes her head was telling her this was crazy she had no idea who he was, she only spoke to him twice but she was addicted to him like he was the latest dual processor. 

She pulls his trousers down to his knees not taking them off.

Sinking down on her knees she leans forward and flicks her tongue out to lick the tip. She can feel the twitch against her fingers as she circles her tongue around the head. He twitches again as she wraps her fuchsia lips around the head and commences with her blow job. She massages the underside of his cock as she takes him in inch by inch deeper in her mouth; she moves her hand which is wrapped around his shaft down to cup his balls lightly. 

Oliver begins to lose control he stands up his pants falling to the floor and he gently grips her head and inserts his cock back into her mouth. Increasing the tempo he pokes her tonsils and pushes a little harder causing her to gag. As he pulls back and allows her to catch her breath for which she is grateful she tugs him back in sliding her mouth on his long hard shaft. She can feel him twitching knowing he is so close to his release. She strokes and pumps his cock whilst it’s in her mouth, he moans calling her name as he explodes in her mouth. She captures every drop on her tongue; she pulls out slowly Oliver completely having gone stiff a noise is heard. 

“I thought we paid the electric bill” Roy shouts as he tries to find his key in the dark to enter his house.

Oliver snaps back from his high as he pulls his pants up quickly, grabbing Felicity’s clothes and pulling her flush against him and running into the bedroom. 

She puts her clothes back on quickly. 

“Flick” Roy says as he is playing with the light switch.

“Just a minute getting dressed” she shouts. 

The Arrow looks towards the window she follows his gaze. Once she is dressed she wraps her arms around herself thankful it is dark and he can’t see how pink she gone in embarrassment. Lots of things storm her mind how could she just hook up with the vigilante what had possessed her to do such a thing.

Oliver notices her wrap her arms around herself, shielding herself from him. 

“Felicity” the low growly modulator voice says. 

“I have never done that before, not sex but with a stranger and … you probably have done this with so many other girls…”

Oliver pulls her in a kisses her, he can taste himself on her and he feels slightly possessive. 

“I have never done that with anybody, I shocked myself for allowing this to happen …” she interrupts him.

“Don’t say it can’t happen again …”

“I am the vigilante and”

“I am yet to know what it is like to have you inside on me so Mr Arrow go save the city I’ll be waiting just don’t be too long” she giggles for some reason he brought out confidence and courage when in her that she never had before.

Oliver grips her wrists one more time locking them behind her back and then kisses her softly again. 

“Soon” he says and then runs out of the window.

Felicity falls onto her mom’s bed, she rolls around it and grabs a pillow smothering her face in it as she lets out a scream.

 

Who said Felicity Smoak was boring.

 

 

So here it is fourth chapter hope you like it ….  
Second time ever writing a sex scene even though it werent really sex it was them going dow on each other but hopefully I did it some justice at least and I didn’t come off to I don’t know gross or weird or ….  
Thank you for the reviews and support so far xx


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver had watched the video several times; he could not believe how much of an ass he was. Oliver had a lot of time to reflect when he was on the island of all the stupid things he had done. His time away he found himself mostly reflecting on cheating on Laurel. When he thinks back to his "Ollie" days, he cannot believe that was in fact him. That he did all those stupid things, that he had been so reckless, careless and had no idea the repercussions of his actions. Ollie had been someone who had only cared about himself; he was someone who was extremely oblivious to the everyday problems people faced. Hell he was someone who did not care about the shit other people went through. When his father had died and had asked Oliver to write his wrongs Oliver had sworn that he would do everything in his power to write those wrongs, to ultimately save the people of Starling City.

"Can't sleep?" Thea asks as she takes a seat next to him on the sofa. Oliver closes the laptop and places it on the side table and turns his attention to Thea. He looks at his baby sister; he still could not get over how much she had grown up and how much of her life he had missed.

"No" he smiles shaking his head softly, "What about you?"

"I had a power nap in the day; now I can't sleep," Thea tells him pulling one of the pillows closely to her chest. "Guess who I ran into today?"

"Who?" Oliver raises his eyebrow.

"Roy Harper, Felicity's brother from the other night" she smiles shyly.

"You like him" Oliver points out.

"No I don't, well I do, he is … he stole my purse a while ago." She grins like a loved up little girl as Oliver clenches his teeth and starts to slip into narrow mode.

"Did he hurt you?" Oliver demands to know his voice darkens.

"What? No, he just snatched it and ran off, Laurel helped, and I found him, that was how I knew him and said he was my friend" Thea explains. "Anyhow Detective Lance spoke to him, and I did not press charges, but I am going round his tomorrow to collect my bag back." She nods her head in determination as she loosens her grip on the pillow.

"How about I come with you?" Oliver suggests, licking his lip hoping he sees Felicity and has a chance to apologise and right this wrong with her.

"I'd like that; you sly devil you just want to see Felicity" Thea slaps him on the chest and then stands up wishing Oliver a good night.

* * *

The next morning Diggle drove Thea and Oliver to Roy', Oliver felt nervous. He did not know how Felicity would take his sudden appearance at her house, but he had to try and talk to her. He needs to build bridges and apologise for what happened all those years ago.

Thea got out of the car and walked to the white door and knocked.

Roy was eating cereal when he heard the door knock, and Max began to bark. He got up, and throughs open the door watching as Oliver and Thea walked back a few steps so the door would not hit them on the face.

"Hi Roy" Thea waves excitedly.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" he asks shocked to find two Queen's at his door.

"I was hoping I could get my bag back; I spoke to you a few days ago about wanting my bag back."

Roy rolls his eyes closes the door, leaving Thea and Oliver standing outside for a few minutes as they hear him shuffling inside and comes back out handing Thea her handbag.

"Thank you," Thea says opening it to check if everything is in there.

"Everything is there, why did you bring your brother you hear to threaten me for stealing your sister's bag?" Roy asks annoyed.

"No, but if you do it again you will have more than the police to worry about."

"That was a threat" Roy looks at him frustrated. "Look I'm sorry, is there anything else you want?"

"No …" Thea begins to say when a voice interrupts her.

"Roy I think my shirt has shrunk, did you do the laundry again?" Felicity comes out stopping when she spots Oliver and Thea at her door.

"What's going on?" Felicity asks her eyes glances to Oliver to Thea then to Roy.

"Nothing they were just leaving," Roy says quickly trying to close the door but Felicity stops him.

"What is going on?" She asks this time in her loud voice.

"We just wanted to see if how you two were" Thea tries to cover for Roy as she sees the shift in his behaviour and stance bordering fear.

"Don't lie to me?" Felicity tells her, "Truth please" she folds her arms across her chest.

"Roy stole Thea's bag, and we just came here to get it back" Oliver tells her and can tell he just tore her world apart.

Felicity blinks several times closing her eyes she swallows hard and then looks at Roy. "Is that true?" she whispers.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" he looks at the floor.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Roy, Ms. Queen, Mr. Queen I apologize. If there is anything we can do, please let me know, I understand if you want to go to the police but Roy has never done something like this before and …"

"I stole her purse about a week and half ago, she looked me up and already went to the cops just didn't press charges" Roy stops her and explains what happened.

"What?!" Felicity exclaims.

"We just came to collect the purse and we will be on our way. It's all water under the bridge" Oliver tries to laugh it off but receives a death glare from Felicity.

"Flick I'm sorry" Roy touches her arm but she pulls back from him.

"Like I said Roy does not apologize to me, I'm disappointed in you. You just proved you're just another stupid criminal from the Glades" Felicity turns around and heads back inside the house.

Roy scratches the back of his neck, he hates himself the last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt Felicity. "I'm sorry if there is anything I can do" Roy begins to say.

"I have a night club we are looking for a bouncer," Oliver says quickly.

"What? I mug your sister, and now you're offering me a job?"

"You would not have mugged her if you did not need the …"

"I don't need your charity thanks" Roy sharply adds hoping they would just leave already so he could talk to Felicity.

"It is not charity, I need a bouncer, and I'd rather save money on advertising and interviewing."

"Please think about it Oliver does not just give anyone a job," Thea says excitedly.

Felicity comes out at that moment with her bag and her keys in hand. "Going to work," she says past everyone and heading for her car.

"She doesn't like us huh?" Thea states are seeing Felicity get in her car and drive off.

"Don't take it personally, and I would like to take the job." Roy hopes the offer is still on the table they have almost made enough money to Richard Suite but he wants to make it up to Felicity and make her proud.

"Yes, come by and I will sort you out" Oliver shakes his hand firmly.

"Thank you and me' sorry yet again."

* * *

Oliver arrives and QC and heads straight to the IT department, it had not gone as he had hoped; he thought it would easy, the part with Roy. He then wanted to talk to her and apologise for being a jerk all those years ago. Walking into her office, he knocked on the door, and as she turned around he saw tear streaks down her face.

"Mr. Queen, how can I help" she wipes her face and orders a few papers in front of her.

"I'm sorry we just showed up like that …"

"It is not your fault, Roy … he means well, and I think he thought we were struggling but so that you know he was not raised to steal" she laughs awkwardly.

"I know" Oliver puts his hands in his pocket.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr Queen?"

"Oliver, I … I want to apologise."

"What Roy has done is on him …"

"Not about Roy" pulls the chair next to her and takes a seat. "I want to apologise for being a jerk, at the college party six years ago." Oliver notices Felicity's eyes widen, and he clenches his jaw in anticipation.

"You are six years too late, well one year because you shipwrecked on an island …"

"I am sorry Felicity" he reaches for her hand, but she pulls it away.

"Really? You weren't sorry back then; you have no idea what it was like everyone knowing. Even when I went to MIT, there were spoof videos made, I removed all the videos I could but it was on people's phones. And now that your back I got an alert that it has resurfaced again" she stands up and tries to leave.

Oliver gets up after her gripping her elbow. "Felicity please, I know sorry will not change everything that happened, but I was a different person back then, it was a stupid kid. I have so much to apologise for and not just to you, but what I did to you I genuinely am sorry."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah", he remains still waiting for her to continue.

"Did you remember or did you have to look it up?"

When Oliver does not answer she receives her answer. "I thought so, look you Oliver Queen are a narcissist. Only caring about yourself, you came back from the Island and I was not going to bring it up but once and ass always an ass." She says quickly and out of breathes, "If you need any technical help seek help from another IT consultant, not me" she turns on her heels and leaves.

* * *

**Here we are a really short chapter, I wanted to post this to show everyone that I have been neglecting this story but no more. It had been one of my favourites when I first started it. A new chapter will be up tomorrow promises and I will be much better and we will see Arrow and Felicity moments maybe even some sexy times heheh**

**Enjoy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter Ya'll. Enjoy. I want to say a massive thank you to Tearrer who looked over this. Her FF account is Tearrer any Harry Potter Fans have a look. :D**

* * *

Oliver sat in Walter's office thinking back to his conversation with Felicity; he had believed that they would move past it. He knew she was right: he was an ass. He had been intimate with her, and even after he knew who she was and what he had done he went back to her. He had to fix things with her as Oliver Queen before he could go any further with his 'relationship' with her as the Arrow.

Walter walked back into the office and asked Oliver how his day was, but Oliver was still thinking of his earlier conversation with Felicity.

"What?" Oliver looked at Walter blankly.

"I asked how your day has been. Are you alright son?" Walter asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, fine, and how are you?" Oliver asked, forgetting why he had come by to see Walter in the first place.

Before Walter could continue a knock on the door drew both of their attentions away. Felicity stood on the other side of the glass door, holding a document in her hands. Walter waved her in and Oliver's hitch of breath did not go unnoticed by Walter. Felicity stepped in and barely batted an eyelid in Oliver's direction.

"Good morning, Mr. Steele," she smiled at Walter brightly.

"Good morning, Ms. Smoak. What can I do for you this morning?" Walter walked around to take a seat at his desk, setting his hands in front of him as he looked up at Felicity.

"I have those files you asked for," Felicity said, and Oliver could tell she was being cryptic.

"Files?" Walter questioned, not remembering having asked for any files.

"Yes, about Tempest." She blinked at him several times, hoping he would catch on.

"Yes, right, thank you." Walter stood and took the document from Felicity. "Could you please have a look at this," he asked as he handed her yet another shady looking document, which she happily accepted. Oliver watched the exchange, his instincts telling him that this was not mere IT work.

"I'm your girl." Felicity smiled and began to walk away before turning back slowly, a small blush creeping up on her face. "I mean… I'm _not_ your girl. I wasn't trying to make a pass at you." She turned around and exited quickly, looking flustered.

Oliver chuckled and Walter smiled at him. "She is something else," Walter said with a laugh.

"That she is," Oliver said wistfully before changing his tone. "So, what assignment is she working on?" Oliver questioned his stepfather.

"Nothing, just company work… if you'll excuse me I have a meeting." Walter stood when he saw the board members enter the room. "Gentlemen, to the boardroom please." Walter led them in the boardroom, but not before placing the document in his drawer and locking it with a key.

As soon as Walter was out of the office Oliver took one of the clip holders and used it to unlock the drawer. He pulled out the document, looking it over quickly. As his eyes moved downward he saw a list of names; the same names from the book his father had given him, in the same handwriting. As he read through the document Oliver saw 'Unidac Industries' scribed on the list. He remembered hearing the name when Walter and his mother had discussed putting a bid in for the company. He quickly scanned the document in its entirety, noting that he spotted the word 'Tempest' at the end of the list, before replacing it in the drawer.

He had to see Felicity. He was having no luck with the laptop he had retrieved, but he remembered the owner saying something about Unidac Industries.

* * *

Felicity returned home from work later in the evening and was grateful to see that Roy was not there. She had a long day at work and didn't feel like starting an argument with her brother. Taking off her clothes and throwing on a pair of leggings and an oversized t-shirt, she opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water.

The lights in her house went out the moment she closed the refrigerator door. Felicity looked up, checking outside her window, and saw that her neighbours had electricity. As she turned, she slammed into something hard. Strong hands reached up to steady her, and she knew immediately whom those gloved hands belonged to.

"Hi," she said, a little flustered. She was extremely thankful the lights were off and that he wasn't able to see her blush.

"Hi," Oliver said, his hands still holding her arms.

"Water?" Felicity offered, holding up the bottle after sharing an intense stare for a few moments. Although it was dark and she couldn't tell what colour eyes he had, or anything distinctive about him, she knew that they were both staring at each other.

"No thank you. I need your help," Oliver moved backwards, revealing a laptop, and handed it to her.

"Presents! I like presents. What happened?" Felicity moves her fingers over the laptop, trying to get a feel for the make as they stood together in the dark.

"I spilled a latte," Oliver lied.

"Really? Because these kind of feels like bullet holes."

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood. Can you please try to retrieve whatever is on there?" he asked, his voice distorted by the voice modulator.

"Yeah, just let me grab mine," Felicity retrieved her laptop and with the help of Oliver's flashlight was able to link the two together. Oliver stood behind her, making sure that she would not be able to see his face.

Felicity worked her magic fingers and shortly after she was in. "It looks like these are blueprints of the Exchange Building," Felicity explained as she pulled up the files and pointed to the screen.

"The what?"

"The Exchange Building. It's where the Unidac Industries auction is being held."

"I've never heard of it."

"Walter Steele, CEO of QC, is trying to purchase Unidac Industries. It looks like your laptop here," she emphasised the word your, "is associated with one of the guy's he is competing against."

"Floyd Lawton," The Hood said immediately.

"No, Warren Patel. Who is Floyd Lawton?" Felicity shifted to turn around, but he looked away, blocking his face from the light. Felicity closed the laptops and looked up at him.

"He is no one. Thank you." He picked up the laptop and prepared to leave.

"Wait, that's it? You're leaving?" Felicity was now standing and facing him.

"Yes, I have a job to do: protecting the city," he joked. There was a brief pause before Felicity spoke.

"Stay, just for a bit," she whispered.

"What happened between us was a one-off."

"Are you breaking up with me? Which is crazy, because we are not together. I mean-,"

Oliver couldn't take it any longer and, although he knew it was wrong, he couldn't find it in himself to care. His lips latched onto hers.

Felicity moaned and wanted to reach up to touch him but her hands froze on the spot, hovering just above his chest, not touching him. She opened her mouth to give him more access. When Oliver pulled away, she still had her eyes closed.

"Stay," she whispered.

"I can't, but I really want to," he admitted, taking her hands in his and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're going, aren't you – to the auction. It's happening tonight." She stated it as a fact rather than a question.

"Yes." He nodded, his hands still holding hers.

"You think something is going to happen, something bad?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes." He pulled his hands away and prepared to leave, but she stood in front of him.

"Mr. Steele and his family, the Queens, are going to be there. Look out for them, please." If it had been light Felicity would have noticed Oliver's eyes widen. Not because she wanted him and his family to be safe but because he hadn't known that his mother and sister would be attending. Felicity stood on her toes and planted another kiss on his lips.

"Good luck," she whispered. Her lips lingered on his, and her hot breath sent shivers down his spine as he pulled back and left with a nod of his head.

* * *

Felicity had seen the fallout of the auction on television and was glad that nobody was seriously hurt. Roy still had not returned home, and she was starting to worry. She had texted him multiple times wondering where he was, but he wasn't replying. She put on a jacket over her oversized shirt and slipped on some sneakers. She walked next door and collected Max from the neighbours, deciding that she would take him for a walk while she looked for Roy. After 30 minutes of walking around the Glades and not finding him her phone started buzzing.

"Roy? Where are you? Why are you there?" Felicity sighed irritably. "I'm not far, I'm coming." She hung up and began to head towards the new nightclub, Verdant.

Roy was inside clearing tables since Verdant had just closed. He had heard what happened at the auction on the news was unsurprised to see all three Queens sitting at the bar. Moira and Oliver Queen were sharing a drink, and a disappointed Thea was sipping on a coke.

"Roy?" Felicity called, causing Roy and all three Queens to turn and look at her. Felicity froze, not expecting the entire Queen family to be there. She wished she had worn something decent.

"Flick!" Roy greeted her. "I have a few more tables to clear and then we can leave."

"Ok, I'll just wait outside with Max…"

"You can go home Roy, thank you for tonight," Oliver interrupted, not wanting Felicity to stand outside on the club alone for the next 20 minutes.

"You sure?" Roy arched his eyebrow.

"Yes, see you tomorrow," Oliver shook his hand and smiled at Felicity, who just nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Felicity Smoak," Moira appeared from nowhere, now standing in front of her. "You work at QC."

"Yes, good evening, Mrs. Queen. If I had known I would be bumping into anyone I would have dressed," she muttered the last part, causing Moira to chuckle.

"You look fine dear. Roy is your brother and both Thea and Oliver have spoken highly of him. He has done a tremendous job tonight," Moira smiled like a proud mother.

"Thank you," Roy blushed and began to play with his fingers, something Oliver noticed both siblings do.

"Thank you, Mrs. Queen. I was happy to hear you and Mr. Steele were unharmed tonight."

"Yes, we were very lucky," Moira nodded gravely. "Well, it was lovely seeing you, but we are heading home. Good night, Ms. Smoak, Mr. Harper," Moira patted Roy on the back and left the nightclub.

"Would you like a ride?" Oliver offered.

"No," Felicity said quickly. "No thank you, we don't live too far from here, as I'm sure you know. Good night," Felicity said as she linked her arm with Roy's and followed Moira out of Verdant.

"Are you mad? Because I kind of feel like you're mad," Roy said abruptly, breaking the silence as they walked back home.

"Yes, Roy, I am. Why on earth would you do such a thing – why would you mug her? Why mug _anyone_? We have everything under control! The last thing I need is for you to be in prison!" she yelled and hit him hard on the arm. "Ouch!" She shook her hand out, still angry.

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but I am just so sick of you working your butt off. I'm sick of you providing for us, knowing that all of your hard earned money goes to a gun dealer," he said quickly.

"Roy…" she whispered, feeling a guilty.

"No, listen – I'm sorry that I am a screw up, and I know you know I don't even attend school anymore… I am sorry that I haven't been supportive, not really." Roy began to walk, Felicity following closely behind. He put his hands in his pockets a huffed out a large breath.

"I just want to take care of us. I know that I went about it the wrong way, but you work so hard and you rarely get a break. I just want for you to be able to come home at 5 o'clock after your shift and relax, put your feet up, and-,"

"Roy, I am proud of you, you know. I always have been proud that you take care of us, and of the man that you become. Even though I don't like the fact that you put on a hood and put yourself in danger to stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves, I'm proud. I'm proud that you are my brother." She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too." He took a deep breath, feeling much better knowing that his sister didn't hate him.

* * *

**Thanks again to Tearrer. Hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcomed :P**


End file.
